


The Stars Look Heavenly When They Fall On You

by grilledtrees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Codependency, Complicated Relationships, Crying, Dark Will Graham, Guilt, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Lots of Crying, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe OOC, Out of Character, Rain, Resentment, Someone Help Will Graham, Someone Helps Will Graham, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: "Half in the shadows, half burned in flames."Will cannot forget her face. It's burned into his mind. And by God, he wants to hurt Him.





	The Stars Look Heavenly When They Fall On You

**Author's Note:**

> my sweet angel will and my bastard son hannibal deserve a season 4

Will stares at the ceiling, his heart pounding. His shirt was wet from the nightmare of Her. She always came in his dreams, telling him that She shouldn't have died. That She deserved better. Maybe if Will had properly taken care of Her. Maybe if Will hadn't been obsessed with Her father. As he stands, he makes eye contact with the Stag. 

"The more stars fall," It says, but Will doesn't see its mouth moving, "the more it pierces into you." 

He ignores It, walking towards his bathroom. He looks in the mirror. He's resentful. It was as though the anger built its own home inside his body, and he cannot be rid of it until He pays. Behind him is the Wendigo. "Then kill Him, Will," The Wendigo says, holding a knife to his throat. Will blinks and the knife is gone.

He looks like shit. Alana would agree. She would agree too, if She hadn't had died. He glares at the Wendigo. He wants to snap Its neck. If he can't do it to Him, it'd have to do. So he turns around, but It's gone. The Stag watches as Will slowly gets on the floor, laying there, sobbing so quietly. 

"One star falls, and the rest will follow," It says, "and it will look heavenly when it falls on you."

* * *

He blinks, slowly at first, taking in his surroundings. It's his bathroom. He's shivering.

He looks at the door, and there stands Him. "Will," He says. Will slowly, oh so slowly, gets up, grabbing his sink for support. "She's dead," Will says, staring in the mirror. He knows, Will thinks. He killed Her. But not him. "Why didn't you kill me?" 

The anger builds up. The resentment. The hatred. 

Will slams his hands down on the sink, a stinging sensation running through them. "Why Her and not me?," Will asks. He doesn't respond. If Will could, he would kill Him. "You know why, Will." And His hand is on Will's shoulder. It's cold. 

It's cold and Will doesn't know what to do with this. He doesn't know how to respond. He doesn't know why He had spared him. 

He refuses to even think about the reason why. 

* * *

Will watches as He delicately places the dinner on his plate. He glances at the empty chair next to him. Will misses Her. 

Will pokes at his dinner, and He watches. Watching is all He does, anyway. Will wants Him gone. "Is this not to your liking, Will?" It's a rhetorical question, and one not directed at the dinner. Will grips his fork. All he would have to do is-

"I had invited Alana, so we could discuss you further," He says. Will tunes him out. 

"Will."

He pours the tea into his cup. It's so delicate.

"Would you care to know why?"

Will knows why he was spared. 

It makes him sob, sob and sob. 

If He has anything to say, He doesn't. Oh, how Will despises him.

* * *

"You're both the same." It says, staring at Will. "Two sides of the same coin." 

She comes into his dreams again. Wondering how could he betray Her. She wraps Her hands around Will's throat, and he cannot breathe, but he doesn't fight it. 

The Stag doesn't say anything else. But She does.

"I was beautiful. You were, too, but as I rot, so do you."

Will can't stop the tears welling up in his eyes. 

"You couldn't save me. Why didn't you try hard enough?"

Will squeezes his eyes shut. And when he opens them again, she's gone.

And Will is all alone again.

* * *

Will stares at the sky. He's next to him, but Will can't bring himself to care. 

A shooting star passes. Will closes his eyes. 

Hannibal doesn't mind the cold, so long as he watches Will.

He watches Will with a curiosity. Will opens his eyes. 

"I hate you," Will says, cold puffs of air following his words.

Hannibal raises a brow at Will. 

"But at the same time, just as the stars need their darkness to shine, I need you. You're the only one who understands what I know."

Will doesn't say what he really means.

Hannibal doesn't say a word, but Will knows that Hannibal understands.


End file.
